1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articulated pipelines and more particularly to a telescoping boom for supporting an articulated pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of producing fluids from a petroleum well it is often desirable or necessary to subject the well to a treatment procedure in order to stimulate its fluid production. This procedure usually involves the injection of fluid under high pressure, such as 20,000 psi, to fracture the producing earth formation, or the injection of an acid solution to dissolve or otherwise remove flow obstructing material, thereby increasing the flow of petroleum from the formation into the well.
In order to carry out these well stimulating procedures, it is commonplace to employ an articulated pipe assembly, called a service line, to conduct the fluid from a pumping system to a wellhead. Such service lines usually comprise a plurality of straight links of rigid pipe interconnected end-to-end by pipe swivel joints, and the entire service line is supported by an extendable boom having one end thereof pivotally connected to the service vehicle.
The articulated service pipeline is mounted on and supported at all times by a mobile telescoping boom assembly that can be extended from its transport base to carry the service line to a wellhead for connection thereto and for retracting the service pipeline for transportation from one location to another. One end of the telescoping boom is pivotally connected to a mobile transport vehicle and the other portion of the boom is raised and lowered by one or more hydraulic jacks which are connected between the transport vehicle and a portion of the telescoping boom. Such telescoping boom assemblies comprise a fixed inboard section connected to the transport base and one or more movable sections slidably mounted to retract into and extend from the fixed section. One or more hydraulic rams mounted inside the fixed section provide power to extend and retract the movable section or sections. These hydraulic rams are relatively long, heavy and require a considerable quantity of hydraulic fluid for their operation. When the rams are retracted the hydraulic fluid must be stored in a reservoir having a relatively large capacity. The large quantity of fluid adds considerable weight to the service vehicle and service of the ram inside the boom is difficult and expensive when leaks occur in the ram or in hydraulic hoses carrying fluid to the rams.